Doofemsmirtz Adventure, Fuse woke
by KrspaceT
Summary: Gloating to Perry aboard his ship; does he realize the consenquence of what he did. But what did he do? He unleashed IT, again IT
1. Fuse thing

Doofemsmirtz adventure

If you defeat a villain, you stop his plans. But not always are they evil in mind. But what happens if he unleashes a greater evil

" Now, for my ultimate plan to work, I need an organic power source. Prepare to fear as I spell out my plans to you" Doofemsmirtz chuckled to his nemesis who was caught in an energy field. Soon his plans to take over the inter- galactic alliance of darkness will succeed, his plan will soon begin. They were on his charter galactic space ship, the Doofemsmirtz evil flyer inator (looks like the Meta Knight's halberd, but with Doofemsmirtz head)

" Now with that annoying Thomas character out doing something and me not using those heartless things, they just creep me out you know. But I have located a dimension locking away a giant green goop ball. Once I take a spawn from it, I will power my ultimate machine. But then I need to build it, or should I say, get the greatest builders in all the worlds, Phineas and Ferb to build it. You see Perry, I can be most; persuasive." He gloated. Perry tried to get out but the field held.

" Now, to the locked dimension" he yelled as his ship flew into a dark portal.

In a locked away dimension

" Behold Perry the Platypus, Planet Fusion" he said darkly as he gazed upon its abundant go.

" Retrieval robot RXK2 retrieve a goop sample" he ordered his robot (it's a black and white floating sphere with several arms and a contaminate unit on top.) it hovered towards it. Without causing it to awaken, it snuck over and took a pint size sample of goop. With that the planet roared to life and goop began to fly at them.

" Shield on" Doofemsmirtz yelled as a organic proof shield surrounded the ship as the retrieval robot returned. The goop had formed into a fusion spawn. Then as goop made torpedos were fired at it he fired his own Doofemgeddon torpedoes to stop them. However those torpedoes were covered in fusion matter and fused into a giant torpedo robot.

" Okay, Doofemsmirtz robot transform" he said pressing a big red button. Then the ship transformed. A giant see through plastic bubble surrounded him, his controls and perry and the ship turned into the brown body with the doofemsnirtz head in its chest. Firing pure lasers he smelted the copy but more goop torpedoes were fired but he destroyed them too.

" Yes, no one can stop me now" he said as he left the dimension. However the effects started to occur. The dimension it was held in began to fall apart as the planets energy surged. The prison dimension collapsed and it fell into the center universe. Here held the worlds of worlds, mega worlds where all of a genre's realms had a world where all were together as one large always crossed world. (All cartoon Network, all Disney, all Nintendo, and all TV Tokyo so on so on). These worlds kept all subsequent worlds in all dimensions with those worlds flowing. The closest world to it, Brawlia had been sealed off by Thomas a long time ago. However it had its goop-loaded eyes on the next world about three years away.

The world of Cartoon Network

Soon after this, his planned resurection was discovered and his world was destroyed. Perry, Phineas and Ferb escaped with Thomas to greenia, Perry unable to tell them what happened

But soon, Thomas found out when

In three years time Planet Fusion invades Cartoon Network center world

Three years the legendary hero comes

Searching for his lost friends who got stuck there

Here is original story art of a now redundant plan for the last Thomas Story after ten new keys and its Danny Phantom, Tokyo Mew Mew and Power puff girl sequels not edited, purely original concept.

The sun was shining bright as Thomas landed by Dexlabs. He has a simple green brown Jedi robe and nothing else. He had heard of the Fusion Spawns after viewing some of Mojo's Data when he defeated him just several weeks earlier. He had traveled Far across many worlds, meeting many of those in this world, yet those he met where not the same as here. This was the center dimmension of several worlds, such as Townsville and Peach Creek. He came to prevent its destruction, and to find his lost friend Aqua and Ven ( From Kingdom hearts Birth By sleep) as readings indicated they where here, well actually in Fuse's lair. Suddenly he heard a loud chorus of screams, mostly electoronicly sounding. He saw a whole army of Skydrones and Cyberus attacking Dexter and several Dexbots, who where out on a small park. Thomas then began to stealthaly approach them, then slashed several of the nearby drones with his lightsabre ( Again read my Fanfiction acount stories to understand his character more). The other drones then fled. "Who are you strange warrior" Dexter said. " I am Thomas, I come from another dimmension, I have come to find several of my friends who are trapped here. I already know of this fuse" "I have reports dexter that a new fusion was spotted attacking Mandark." Computress noted. At that Thomas ran off and spotted a fusion Aqua destroying several mandroids. "It may be a fusion, but I still blame Dexter, Haaahaaahaaa" Mandark said. The fusion turned around and faced Thomas, uttering a demonic yell. "Well, this will be odd" Thomas Noted drawing out his lightsabre. The Fusion charged, but was stopped by Thomas using the force. Thomas then flung his sword towards the Fusion, destroying it. However a Aqua nano appeared. " Nano Time" She said looking and sounding cute. " Okay, didn't see that coming" Thomas said.

Fusion Fall........


	2. A Dr's last day

40 years, into the future from the first chapter, after a lot of reform and change

In a dark floating metal sphere deep in space

A group of dark cloaked scientists were busy pressing and going over various computer programs and data, mixing and pouring beakers of strange liquids, and other wise acting a lot like scientists. It was then, however that a large explosion suddenly rocked the lab. The entire place was filled with brown, dusty smoke. The scientists coughed loudly, as the smoke finally began to clear. A metal pod was in the spot in the wall where the explosion had originated, and the pod was starting to open. Stepping out was a hunched back, lab coat wearing man with a lot of liver spots and gray hair. A large gray back pack hung on his hunching back.

"Who do you think you are, busting into a secure research facility..." the scientists demanded, before the aged man drew out a ray gun.

"I, am Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz" the ancient man croaked "And this place, is going down!, but you evil cooks are going bye bye, go the improved Monster Truck away inator!" the back back rustled violently, as the laser of the old inator of his sprout out of the bag. It fired a green light, striking the scientists and zapping them away.

Where they were zapped away to

The various scientists looked around confused, now they were puppets.

"This makes no sense" a scientist complained. It was then that the little yellow brown alien thing appeared, also a puppet, and then promptly swallowed them.

Back to

The ancient Dr. hobbled down, looking at the place he was in in absolute disgust. It was then he groaned, and clenched the spot where his heart was. He was running out of time...

"This place will be destroyed, if its the last thing I do, go roller skate inator!" the Dr. groaned as his backpack shook again and two skates magically appeared on his feet.

"The Ultimate inator Mark 42 is really working out, and now to go down in history" he skated down the halls, in a fury. It was then that various robotic eagles burst into his path. The Dr. Glared at them in annoyance.

"Go, Breadinator!" the Ultimate Inator on his back shook as a laser shot out of it. The robotic eagles were turned into bread eagles...

"Go, Pigeons out of a hat inator!" a magicians hat spurt out of his machine, as a dozen gray and a mix of pink and green chested pigeons flew out and rapidly started devouring the now bread eagles.

"Go, Message on Pigeons quick stick inator!" a little paintball like gun popped out, instead of paint balls, however, it was filled with paper. Shooting the paper quickly, little notes were tied to their pigeon feet. These notes were addressed to 12 world leaders he had time to prepare letters for, Athena of Olympian Manhattan, Thomas of Greenia, Eragon of Alegesia, Aang of Avataria, Optimus Prime of Cybertron, Tsukune of Youkai Academy, Tonto of Tonto INC, Lazar of New Domino City, Ash of Pokemon Castle, Xion of Clone Planet, President Dominic Droidstean of Droid Planet and Hermoine Granger of New Wizerdia, explaining what was being done here on this day.

"Go, warp inator!" a rainbow colored laser flew out and created a cross world portal. The Pigeons flew out, but the Dr. Stayed behind, as did a lot of white droppings, which the Dr. ignored the smell of as he continued his old man skating routine. Continuing his skating, he eventually reached the core, a huge metal sphere hanging over a chasm, its metal depths probably reaching into the soul sucking darkness of space. The Dr. panted, before grasping his heart again.

"Urg, my heart" he grasped at it in pain. The Dr. wheezed, as he placed his Ultimate Inator Mark 42 down. He then said in a serious tone

"Activate dynamite inator" the back pack then grew its own dynamite style fuse on top, that started to smoke. The Dr. smiled sadly to himself.

"YOU!" the Dr. heard a scornful voice yell at him, as he turned around, he spotted a pudgy man in a black uniform, the man looking like a angel who grew up middle age in a trailer park. His eyes were alcoholically blood shot. The Dr. glared at the man with no pity.

"Dionysus, the fallen Greek god of Wine, and a member of Zeus's little Eagle's Vengeance terrorist group. You've gone to far this time!" the man laughed.

"Oh, and this is coming from the former master mind of evil? We are merely working to restore the lost purity of the worlds, and why do you fight us? Your family has no qualm with us at all!" The Dr. glared at the pudgy god.

"There are some things I can tolerate, and some things I will not. I'm old, and I was enjoying my golden years, retired in the wonderful Destiny Islands, when you and your group had to ruin it! You brought back Kronitis, and because of that..." the god coughed loudly.

"Oh yes, that. You know, you didn't have to catch it, it was aimed at that ancient Platypus, you didn't have to take the blast for him, for old times sake, but NO. You had to be reformed, you couldn't just relapse!" the Dr. just laughed.

"And that's from the drunk god! Ha, you make me laugh. But, thanks to this (Censor) disease, I'm rapidly aging, I can already feel my heart slow down! I might only have half an hour left to live, but I know from my dangerous disease tracker inator, that that was the only place where the disease is being reborn, and I'm here, to make sure it dies!" The god laughed back.

"And how are you going to do that? You are a old man on his death bed, I am a god! Yo have no chance!" the Dr was no laughing.

"I beg to disagree, go Herculean inator, and go Neo God Slayer inator!" the sizzling time bomb bag sent a golden aura out, that surrounded the Dr, as a golden metal sword formed into his own hands. He roared as he felt unimaginable power flow into his veins.

"I AM INVINCIBLE. NOT ONLY MUST I SHOUT EVERYTHING I SAY WHILE I'M USING THE HERCULEAN INATOR, BUT ALSO I AM IMMUNE TO PURE SIMPLE GOD VAPORIZATION, AND I'M MUCH FASTER AND QUICKER. COURSE, THE SIDE EFFECT IS A LOSS OF MUSCLE MASS AFTER 24 HOURS AND HORRIBLE STOMACH CRAMPS, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE AROUND TO SEE THAT!" The god Dionysus was now glowing wine red.

"YOUR MACHINES ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, I AM ALL POWERFUL, AND YOU ARE NO KRATOS!" Doofemsmirtz charged straight at Dionysus, who glided at him in equal power. Doofemsmirtz yelled like a war bound indian, swinging his God Slayer inator, as Dionysus was surrounded in a huge wine red aura. The two attacks collided, as they exchanged punches along their cheeks, before they skated past one another, straight into the place the other had been when the fight began. Then, the Dr collapsed, barely breathing as the God's aura was now killing him like Alcohol poisoning.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BATTLING A GOD, MORTAL" Dionysus laughed, before he cringed in pain. He hadn't noticed, that the Dr's god slayer inator was wedged into his stomach!

"YOU, ARE, DEFEATED. THE, INATOR, STOPS YOUR, GOD POWER. YOUR, PRACTICALLY, MORTAL, AS YOUR LIFE STARTS TO LEAVE, YOUR VEINS, AND YOU CAN NO, LONGER EXPECT, ANYTHING AFTER, THIS, YOU GAVE UP, HUMANITY, TO BECOME WHAT YOU ARE, AND NOW, YOU WILL FADE FOREVER, AND I WILL END, MY TIME, WITH MY FAVORITE PHRASE...CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" the inator bomb ticked to its end, as it exploded, totally disintegrating the station, Dionysus, and Doofemsmirtz...


End file.
